dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Thaliviell/Things that I want to be improved in Dragon City
I'd like to have Light, War and Pure Crystals. I'd like to have more Pure and Legend Dragons, also some with 3 elements. There are two main goals in Dragon City, I think, and I'd like to have these extended: collecting rare dragons and battling other players. Collecting rare dragons There should be some kind of ranking list, where you can see which player has collected the most dragons and where you can see your own rank amongst other players. It would also be great if more Exclusive Dragons would be breedable, even if there is only a tiny chance to actually obtain them by breeding. Battling other players There should be more interaction with other players. I think that fighting against AI controlled opponents - like you do at the Dragon League - will get boring after some time. Instead I would like to be able to fight against the player in person. For example if you join the Dragon League, then you will see a list of all other players who also joined the Dragon League. There you can select an opponent and if you want to start a battle against him, he will get a message where he is asked whether he wants to accept the challenge or not. To make this system more interesting, each player has a Rating, which is a fluctuating number that rises and falls based on your victories and defeats. For example the Rating starts at 1000, and when you defeat other players, this rating will increase. If you defeat a player with a much higher rating than your own, then your Rating will increase drastically. If you defeat a player with a lower Rating, then your Rating will only increase slightly. Also, if you defeat a player with a higher Level than your own, then your Rating will increase more than if you defeat a player with a lower Level. To prevent players from not accepting challenges too often, the sum of the Ratings of both players after the match should be higher than before the match. So the victorious player will gain more Rating than the defeated player will loose. In this way, players who fought many battles will be rewarded with a higher Rating, even if their number of victories is equal to their number of defeats. The Rating should also be displayed in a global Ranking list - so that there will be a competition in order to become number one. If one player is not responding for a given time when being in the middle of a fight, then he looses the match. This is just to make sure the opponent doesn't have to wait too long. In order to prevent misuse, fighting the same opponent should be limited to a few weeks. Otherwise players could fight secondary accounts of their own too often. Rating - new version Maybe it is better if you have a score instead of a rating. This score can only inrease, it cannot decrease. When you win a battle, your score will increase depending on the strength of the opponent's dragons. For example the score for one defeated dragon: score = HP * (1 + rank*0.05) Battle System However, with the current dragons and battle system, the top players will end up with 3 Pure or Legendary Dragons, because these are the strongest dragons. As the players in a fight of 3 Legendary Dragons versus 3 Legendary Dragons barely have options in this fight, these battles will get boring. For this reason there should be some changes: The damage should be globally decreased, so that the battles will be longer and there is more space for tactical operation. In this way it will become more favorable to change the dragon in the battle. There should also be strengths and weaknesses for Pure and Legendary Dragons - it is boring to have some almighty dragons. Because of this, maybe the Legendary should get a second element and the first '''two '''elements of the defending dragon should be considered when calculating the damage of an attack: For example, Electro versus Flame/Metal could do 4 times damage, and Electro versus Electro/Dark could do 0.25 times damage. So Electro versus Legendary/Flame would still do 2 times damage. Pure and Legendary Dragons with only one element, which almost don't have any weaknesses, should be weaker than Pure and Legendary Hybrids. Category:Blog posts